FN KILF: Cherry Blossom's Curiosity
by Alice of the Death Arcana
Summary: She couldn't help but be curious about it – after all, it was right there. It didn't help that the other girl seemed all too happy to satisfy her curiosity. Futanari! Kagome


Title: A Cherry Blossom's Curiosity

Pairing: Futanari! Kagome Higurashi/Sakura Haruno

Rating: M

Summary: She couldn't help but be curious about it – after all, it was right there. It didn't help that the other girl seemed all too happy to satisfy her curiosity.

* * *

><p>Usually relaxing in the hot springs by herself was one of the perks in being the sole female Kunoichi on Team 7, though it could be a little lonely at times. Haruno Sakura brushed her bangs away from her face, trying not to look at her companion, and failing miserably. Fidgeting in place, she glanced over at the other girl curiously who was laid back against the rock with closed eyes. Higurashi Kagome was a more recent addition to their team after the failed Chūnin Exam. The other girl's midnight black hair reminded her very much of her teammate and crush, Uchiha Sasuke, the Rookie of the Academy year. Actually, when her and her team had first met her, they were pretty sure that she was related to him in some way.<p>

But no, it wasn't these things that caused her to be so curious. It was a certain something that they had found out when they were introduced to her by Senju Tsunade, their Godaime Hokage. Apparently she was one of the offspring of one of Orochimaru's experiments, and had been nothing more than a plaything for the Snake Sannin's enjoyment. Of course, they immediately suspected that he had been raping the girl, and they had only been half right. Half-lidded dark blue eyes had been staring at her all the while, not even paying attention to the rest of her teammates.

The reason for this became even more apparent when the girl bluntly stated what had made her so different. Even now she could vividly remember the smile on her face that made her shiver, and the unreadable glint that grew in the other girl's eyes as they trailed up and down her body as if assessing her. Whatever she was looking for, she found as she then cut off the Slug Sannin with a cheerful smile.

"_I have a __**dick**__, that's what your Godaime is being so hesitant to inform you about in order to spare your sensitive sensibilities."_

Glancing over at the water above the other girl's lap, Sakura bit her lip. At first she was disgusted.

Honestly, the thought of a girl not having the right parts downstairs just disturbed the green-eyed Kunoichi. But over time she slowly became curious behind the mechanics behind the difference in between their bodies. Kagome had breasts, bigger ones than hers much to her chagrin, but she had the same tools downstairs as her beloved Sasuke-kun and even Naruto-no-Baka. Now, she couldn't help but want to look at it.

"You know Haruno-chan, if you really want to look at it that bad then you could've just asked."

Jumping at the sudden statement, her cheeks turned a bright red at the amused look that she was being given from the other girl. "W-What! I-I don't!" Shaking her head, Kagome lifted a hand from out of the water and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. Flushing a darker red, Sakura slowly but surely moved over towards the other girl, though she was wary of what the other girl had planned. The smile turned into a smirk at the obvious nervousness the other girl was displaying.

She was used to this already, because it happened a lot while she was still under Orochimaru's thumb. Plenty of the other girls wanted to get a closer look at the result of the Snake Sannin messing around with her biology. This girl was no different, though to Kagome she was or would be. "I also noticed that you seem to like Uchiha-kun a bit." Mentally she rolled her eyes.

Most of the damn female population seemed to have it in for the duck ass-haired prick. The sad thing was, she knew that she too would've found the boy attractive if she was a normal girl. And she was that no longer, not by a long shot.

If she didn't already plan to personally place the Snake bastard's head on a pike for making her the way she was. Kagome probably would've thanked him from sparing her from the foolish behavior the other girls in her age group displayed within this village. Well there was one thing he could thank him for, As the girl came to sit next to her, she grasped her hand without warning and plunged it beneath the water and made her wrap her hands around the thick and semi-hard length. Biting her lip to keep a moan from slipping through her lips, and alert the fascinated girl of the exact affects her actions were causing.

The naïve girl of course had no idea of what she was doing, and what she would happen if she continued. Sometime after she first got her hands on Kagome's now throbbing cock, she had wrapped both of her hands around it and began moving her hands back and forth. Biting her lip, she swore that she taste blood in her mouth. Glancing over at the pinkette, a look of shock was on her face as she saw the dazed eyes and the dark flush on her face. Every few seconds she would release a heavy breath, and she narrowed her eyes.

Scooting back, she was amused and surprised as the girl only seemed to follow her movements without losing her grip on the black-haired girl's aching member. If anything, she seemed to be enjoying it a bit much. Of course, she wasn't going to complain. While she had been grateful for the Konoha Shinobi from getting her from underneath Orochimaru's perverse hands, it had been a while since she had scratched her itch. Licking her lips, her blue eyes narrowed as the pink-haired girl leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the mushroom head of her cock.

Cursing suddenly, Kagome realized exactly what was happening. The old snake bastard hadn't only messed with her physical features – the whole giving her a dick thing, he had also done something to cause her to unleash pheromones that attracted females to her all the while making her take the form of the person they desired. How she had forgotten something so important after a while of abstinence she would never know. Gasping as lips around the tip, she closed one eye and peered down at the pink-haired girl that seemed to be stuck in whatever little delusion she was coming up with in her head.

'_Most likely that Uchiha, if there was a guy that I would hit it would that Uzumaki or even Hatake.'_

Yeah, just because she preferred Females didn't mean she didn't appreciate the man meat she was around every day. This was especially true for those with exotic features – Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes, Kakashi's white hair and dual colored eyes (due to the Sharingan), and weird quirks. Biting her lip to stop a moan to slip through her lips, she was dragged out of her musing as the girl slowly began trying to take all of her into her mouth. Her soft hands – possessing little callouses despite that being uncommon for Shinobi, worked on the half she couldn't take into her sweet little mouth. Bringing a hand up, she threaded her fingers through the other girl's hair and tightened her grip on it as the girl dragged her tongue along the underside of Kagome's shaft.

Gritting her teeth, she reflexively bucked her hips and was snapped out of her growing haze at the sound of the girl chocking. Blinking surprise, she released her tight hold on the girl and watched with slight worry as the girl seemed to be trying to regain her breath. Feeling guilty for her unconscious reaction, she brought a hand up to scratch the back of her head.

"Well sorry about that forgot that you're–!"

Nothing but a loud groan came as Sakura suddenly wrapped her hands around her cock and quickly engulfed once more with her mouth. Hissing at the pleasure that the hot cavern gave her, Kagome's hips bucked once more. But this time, much to her surprise, a lustful mewls vibrated through Sakura's body as she seemed to take it all in stride. Desire spiked through the dark-haired girl's as she watched the other female wantonly suck her off, with more enthusiasm than experience but that only made it sexier to her.

Licking her lips, she shuddered as she released thick spurts of cum into Sakura's waiting mouth. Globs of seed missed her mouth, and splattered against her cheek and some on her forehead. Any cum that escaped her mouth dribbled past as her lips as she tried to swallow it, and that only caused Kagome's dick to harden once more. Grabbing the girl by her hair, she pulled her flush against her own body and slanted her lips against hers. Plundering the other girl's mouth her tongue, she slid her hand down the girl's back and squeezed her ass.

That was something that she had noticed about the other Kunoichi as they were training. While she was obviously not going to be as busty as most of the others girls were definitely going to turn out in a couple of years. There was no question that she would have the best ass, this she was sure of. Her other hand slipped in between them and found the pink nipple of her right breast. Fondling the A ½ breast, she moved her torso in a way that caused her own breasts to rub against the other's soft skin. Groaning at the sensation of her skin against another's, she slowly dragged her fingers down Sakura's body till she slipped her fingers into the girl's wet core.

Sakura tossed her head back as Kagome began pumping her fingers inside of the other girl's body at a steady pace. "Ngh! Kagome!" Blinking in surprise at that, the blue-eyed girl watched as the girl ground against her fingers and whined if she slowed down the pace of her fingers. Leaning forward, Kagome lapped up the seed that was on her face while speeding up the pace of her fingers. The pink-haired Kunoichi's inner walls soon began to tight around her soaked digits before clamping down tightly. A chocked scream almost escaped the girl's mouth as she came, but Kagome smashed her lips against hers in order to muffle the sound. Pushing forward, she quickly had the other Kunoichi on her back and let her eyes practically burn a path down her body.

Blue eyes latched onto the other girl's pussy, and smirked at the neatly trimmed path of curly pink hairs that greeted her vision. At least that proved to her that the other's girl's hair was natural. Fondling one of the girl's nipples while playing with her own, she latched onto the girl's other breast and suckled. Sakura moaned and wrapped her legs around Kagome's waist and rubbed her soaking cunt against the other girls' flat and toned stomach. Feeling what the other girl was doing, Kagome smirked around the nipple before releasing it with a pop.

Releasing her breast, she lavished Sakura's skin with licks, kisses, and nips as she made her way down to her intended goal. Finally, she grasped the writhing girl's legs by her thighs and positioned them over her shoulder. Blowing against the soaking cunt, she licked her lips as she dove forward and began to eat out the other girl and used all of the techniques she had learned during her days being Orochimaru's entertainment. Thrusting her tongue into the other girl in an imitation of sex, she gulped down the sweet and tangy juices that leaked out the girl.

Feeling Sakura's walls clamp down on tongue, she pulled back and watched as her essence dripped down to the rock underneath them. "Delicious." Grinning at the shocked look she received for that comment, Kagome picked the girl up under her arm pits and moved over towards the flat rock floor that surrounded the hot spring. Sitting down with her back against a rock, she placed her hands on Sakura's hips and smirked as the girl's face flushed a deep red at how hard her cock was. Resting her delicate hands on Kagome's shoulders, the girl positioned herself over the throbbing rod while balancing on her knees. Half-lidded green eyes connected with blue as she then dropped herself onto the rod and bit her lip at the sharp pain that shot through her body.

Groaning at the tightness that surrounded her dick, Kagome didn't look away from Sakura who closed her eyes and pressed her nails into the dark-haired girl's shoulder as she waited for the pain to pass. Finally after a few minutes, the green-eyed Kunoichi wriggled her hips with a moan and the dark-haired girl tightened her grip on the other's hips and used her chakra in order to help her lift the girl up and then slam her down as she thrust up into her. Digging her nails into the other girl's pale skin, she gasped, mewled, and moaned as the Sakura kept taking the Kagome's large cock deep inside of her. It was only a moment later when the blue-eyed girl hit a bundle of nerves that caused her to see stars.

"AH!"

Though Sakura's walls clamped down on her, it only was after a few more thrusts that caused Kagome to go over the edge. Exploding inside of Sakura, she felt her seed fill the other girl up to brim and leak out Pull her cock out, she wrapped her hands around it and pointed towards the girl and watched with a smirk as streams of seeds was plastered onto the other's flushed skin and a satisfied smile formed on the spent girl's body. Seconds later, Sakura was flipped over onto her knees and gasped as the still hard cock thrust into her dripping pussy harshly.

Leaning onto her hands, she couldn't do anything but cry out in ectascy as the other girl slammed into her repeatedly in a fast pace. Her kiss swollen lips pursed as she felt the other pull out just as she was getting close, but groaned as the mushroom tip of Kagome's dick pressed against her ass. Without a word, the blue-eyed girl's lubricated prick popped into her ass with ease but didn't make it any less painful. But she didn't get long to think about it as the girl leaned forward and smacked her ass as she made sure her breast rubbed against the sensitive skin of her back.

Tilting forward, Kagome licked the shell of Sakura's ear while she placed one hand smacked her on the ass and the other circled around in the front to slipped into abused pussy. "I'm going to fill every hole with my cum, after this no one will even compare…not even that Uchiha of yours." If Sakura was going to protest to this, the pleasure she received as the other thrust deep into her ass had distracted her. She could do nothing but rock forward with each thrust while rock her hips back against the fingers in her cunt and the dick in her ass that was accompanied with a slap.

Green rolled up into the girl's head as she screamed her climax to the heavens. Smirking, Kagome pulled her fingers out of the girl's core and lapped up the juices with a hum. After cleaning every digit, she gripped the girl's hips and thrusted deeply into her once more and came. Breathing deeply, the blue-eyed girl slowly pulled out of her ass and watched with satisfaction as her seed spilled out now that her cock wasn't keeping it contained. Rubbing her dick, her smirk widened as the rest of her seed splattered onto Sakura's ass that was still up in the air.

"I'll definitely need to do that again."

Licking her lips sensually at the debauched picture that Sakura made, her smirk deepened.

* * *

><p>Over in the bushes near the two girls, the rest of Team 7 gaped at the events that happened before them. Well more like Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were gaping before they passed out from nosebleeds due to the surprisingly arousing site the two had made. Kakashi only giggled and made a mental note to mention this incident to Jiraiya, hopefully his next book would feature something like this.<p>

It would bring some more spice into the already wonderful Icha Icha series!

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>Yep, I just did that. I totally did that and I'm sure you are all probably wondering what the hell I was thinking. Well sorry but I warned you all about how perverted my mind is. If you didn't believe me then that is your problem, but that's it for now. More one-shots like this will be showing up, but what pairing with Futanari! Kagome will be next? I don't have the slightest clue. I guess whatever female character catches my fancy. So I'll just be going now, got places to see, people to do. You know how it is.<p>

_**Alice of the Death Arcana**_


End file.
